17 Years
by missy119
Summary: How does somthing from Mike's past affect the future of Hammersley. Disclaimer I do not own SP but I do own charecters Julian, Michelle, Kiana and Isabella Calvert along with Jarred and Monique Reeve
1. Chapter 1

Mike's Diary

People often ask me about the first time I saw death at sea and do you ever get over it, the short answer is I don't think you ever get over it really, time may help deaden the pain but occasionally something happens that brings the pain to the surface. Over the time the pain from my first death at sea experience has dulled but the experiences of the last two weeks have brought it to the surface.

17 years ago I was a young Lieutenant serving on HMAS Canberra, with my friend and mentor ships XO Lieutenant Commander Jules Calvert. I was on watch on the deck when Jules and I started talking I don't even remember what the specifics of the conversation was about but it was something about his wife and daughter. A boat passed by our ship and opened up small arms fire on the deck, Jules pushed me to deck but got hit himself. I remember screaming for help and trying to put pressure on the abdominal wound but the blood was coming out to fast, and he was screaming in agony every time I moved the pressure just a millimeter. It seemed to take for ages for the doctor to get there, he finally did but all he did was look at him and shake his head. Someone helped me my feet and I could see the doctor looking at me but I couldn't hear what he was saying properly, he gestured at my uniform and I looked down and saw all the blood on my uniform and passed out.

I awoke a little while later in the Canberra's medical bay, my blood soaked uniform had been removed and I guessed disposed of as I never saw it again. I remember hoping that what had happened was a dream but as I laid there I could hear the doctor and the CO talking, Julian had died and a bullet had grazed my leg, they believed I had passed out from the shock of what had happened, remembering one of Julian's favorite sayings (Ya think) when people stated the obvious I must have begun to giggle but I realized that this wasn't probably the situation for it. "Lieutenant Flynn do you remember what happened asked the CO as he leant over the bed, I didn't really feel like talking but I basically outlined the boat opening fire and Julian pushing me to the ground. Talking about what had happened really started to hurt as the realization sunk in that I was never going to see my friend and mentor again.

The trip home was uneventful and I spent the time recovering first in the medical bay and then in my cabin, I spent most of my time trying to sleep but to no avail. People spent their time trying to cheer me up, getting me to eat and telling me stupid things like it was gods will but I thought how a god could let a husband, father and a good officer be taken away. We arrived back in port to what was a very solemn occasion, there was media everywhere and we had been warned not to talk to them, the only other people I could remember being their was his wife Michelle and his ten year old daughter Kiana. Kiana never shed one tear as she watched her father's body being unloaded from the ship and paraded past where she was standing with her mother, holding her mothers hand and standing tall and proud.

The funeral was held a few days later and Michelle had asked me to speak at his funeral, even though I had no idea what I was going to say I agreed to do it. Little did I know that Kiana had also written a letter to be read aloud at the funeral, as she stood up and began to read about how much she loved her dad and how proud she was of him and the job he done, the final thing she said was a story he use to read to her saying that it was okay to miss him when he was away but to be strong and brave when he wasn't around for he was always in her heart. Somehow hearing a ten year old say these words gave me the strength to get up and speak about Jules and the person he was. After the service was over I walked to where Michelle and Kiana was standing "thank you" was all Michelle could say as she embraced me, I turned to Kiana and embraced her and told her that her father would have been so proud of the way she got up and spoke.


	2. Chapter 2

A bittersweet reunion

"Sir we've been asked to pick up a medical transfer from HMAS Toowoomba" said RO as Commander Mike Flynn walked up onto the bridge, "why would we need to do a medical transfer of Toowoomba sir" said Kate who had followed Mike onto the bridge, "wouldn't they just fly the person to shore". "Their chopper is out of action and the case is serious but not life threatening, a member of the crew is requiring medical treatment in Cairns and we are heading back to shore anyway" said Mike filling in the remainder of the details. The medical transfer remained a mystery, what could be serious enough that could warrant an urgent transfer to shore but be non serious that they weren't medivacing her. The crew figured out that they would find out when they picked her up from Toowoomba.

Three hours later Swain and Dutchy were preparing the RHIB to transfer to Toowoomba, as the RHIB was lowered into the water and proceeded towards the frigate. As they proceeded to be retrieved by Toowoomba they were winched up on deck and were met on deck by their previous young bosun's mate Spider who had transferred of Hammersley 18months earlier. "Spider mate how are you" said Swain shaking his hand, "fine mate, but concerned about what this medical transfer is, no one has said anything" said Spider. "Can you give me any information at all mate" asked Swain concerned about exactly what his role was going to be in this medical transfer. "All I know is it is our operations officer, she hasn't even appeared to be sick or anything so I don't know what is wrong" said Spider. This concerned Swain even more as he was wondering exactly how a medical transfer could be ordered when someone wasn't even outwardly sick.

Below the deck Lieutenant Kiana Calvert was in her cabin packing the last of her few belongings in her navy blue sea bag, she knew that the ships scuttlebutt was running wild about why she was leaving the ship, while a lot of people could not outwardly see her as being sick, she felt the effects of the disease attacking her body. "I don't understand why you are leaving the ship" said her close friend Buffer who was served as her second in command in the ship security situations was in her cabin talking to her. Turning to face her Buffer she knew if she told him something in confidence it would not spread through the boarding team like wildfire like she knew it would if she didn't say something now as only the CO and the ships doc knew about her condition. "Buff last time I was on shore in Cairns I had some tests done, they have come back positive for the Epstein Barre virus" said Kiana, "Epstein Barre virus I've never heard of it" said Buffer sounding slightly worried, he had finally gotten use to working closely with Kiana on boardings and didn't want anything to change it. "It's the name of the virus that causes lots of different viral infections like glandular fever and ross river virus, fleet medical have decided that they want me on shore for further testing and my family is in Cairns so if it is serious they will be close by" said Kiana glancing one last time around her cabin before zipping her bag shut and walking out of her cabin.

"So what's the story here sir if you don't mind me asking" said Swain when they were safely in the confines of the Toowoomba's medical bay. "The crewmember you are transferring is Lieutenant Kiana Calvert our ops officer, she had a routine blood test when we were in Cairns a few days ago and it has come back positive for the Epstein Barre virus and is being transferred to Cairns for further medical investigation" said the ships doctor. "Why would she transfer to Cairns, why not Perth where she is from" asked Swain confused, "her family lives in Cairns, and she feels she needs them" added the ships CO. At that moment Kiana walked into the medical bay with her sea bag followed closely behind by Buff, "it's okay he knows" said Kiana indicating to Buffer and walked up next to where Dutchy was standing, Swain instantly noticed that the two looked a heck of a lot alike and seemed to know each other.

Kiana followed Swain and Dutchy who had not said a single word during the whole time he was onboard Toowoomba and after a few quick goodbye's Kiana, Swain and Dutchy hopped back into the RHIB and proceeded back across to the Hammersley. Boarding the ship the trio was met by Mike and Kate, "Welcome aboard the Hammersley Lieutenant…" said Mike waiting for Kiana to introduce herself. "Kiana Calvert sir" said Kiana extending her hand towards the very shocked Commander.


	3. Chapter 3

The Scuttlebutt starts

"I tell you the look the CO gave her when she came onboard, they know each other" said 2Dads when he was in the junior sailors mess later that evening playing a board game with Swain, Charge and RO, "and why are we even transferring her to shore, she doesn't seem sick" added Charge. "A recent blood test which she had in Cairns three days ago showed a raised white blood level and the presence of the Epstein Barre virus, the transfer to Cairns is a precautionary measure why they run some more tests, but as far as the situation with her and the CO she claims she doesn't even know him" said Swain taking his turn at the board game. "Isn't that contagious" said RO who was always fanatical about germs, "sometimes, but her bunkmate whom she also shares a house with in Perth also had a blood test done at the same time and hers is negative and she will undergo a further blood test onboard Toowoomba in five days time, no one else on the ship is sick either" said Swain. "Anyway" said Swain interjecting further "I don't think it is just the CO who knows Lieutenant Calvert, I think Dutchy knows her to" said Swain.

"You seriously haven't noticed that you have been sick" said Dutchy talking to Kiana who had been placed in the wardroom to sleep for the evening; she had been there the whole time with one exception of a trip to the head since she came onboard. "Leave of you know what I'm like" said Kiana shooting him a cross between an evil and filthy look, she was admittedly tired and wanted to go to sleep, "yeah run yourself into the ground and don't look after your body properly" said Dutchy with more that a hint of sarcasm in his voice. As much as Kiana wished this were true she knew it wasn't majority of the time, her role on ship meant that she was pretty well on duty 24/7 sleeping when she could, studying a double university degree in Science and Communications where she eventually planned to do her PhD and could be doing anywhere up to five sports at a time. "Just because I like to keep busy, and I have you know that I am fitter and healthier than you on any given day" said Kiana as Bird walked in and interrupted carrying what appeared to be a bowl of soup. "Sorry to interrupt Lieutenant, but I brought you some soup, its chicken" she said handing the bowl of soup to Kiana but she refused to accept it, "I'm of duty it's Kiana and I'm vegetarian" said Kiana.

As Bird walked out of the wardroom she almost run into Mike who was walking into the galley, "taking a bowl of soup to Lieutenant Calvert" he said noticing the bowl of soup Bird was carrying. "Yes sir, but she doesn't want it, she's vegetarian" said Bird walking into the galley, "that sounds about right, just like her father" muttered Mike under his breath. "If you don't mind me asking sir, you know Lieutenant Calvert don't you" asked Bird innocently, as she placed the bowl of soup in the fridge and prepared a sandwich with what looked like cheese and swung around to walk back into the wardroom. "I knew her father, he was my best friend and he was killed when she was young, I'll take that for you" he said taking the sandwich of Bird and walked into the wardroom.

"Sir" said Dutchy jumping to attention as Mike walked into the wardroom, "Dutchy" said Mike acknowledging his blonde buffer. "We were just talking sir" said Kiana sitting down on the makeshift bed in the wardroom, "its okay Lieutenant, Bird thought you might like a sandwich" said Mike handing the sandwich to Kiana who took the sandwich and sat it aside. Sensing that Mike wanted to talk to Kiana Dutchy decided to take his leave, "I'll catch you later and take care" said Dutchy walking past Kiana placing his hand gently on Kiana's shoulder causing Kiana to turn and look at him along with Mike before he walked out of the wardroom. After Dutchy walked out the wardroom Mike turned to face Kiana, "we need to have a talk Lieutenant" said Mike.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (Mike's Guilt)

"I'm guessing you don't remember me do you Lieutenant" said Mike as he sat down on a seat, "I remember you, Commander but my dad was the one who knew you not me" said Kiana as she sat down on the bed. Kiana could already guess the general jist of this conversation, she had already had it with a lot of senior members of the RAN, your father was a good officer, you look a lot like him, so sad when he died blah blah blah she was sick of it. "I was wondering how your mother has been since…." said Mike unsure of how to approach this "since my Dad died" said Kiana finishing Mike's sentence. "Mum is fine, we moved back to Tasmania after Dad died, she went back to nursing when Bella was 5" said Kiana, "Who's Bella?" asked Mike, "Bella is my sister Isabella my sister" said Kiana. Mike was confused as far as he knew Kiana was Jules's only child. "Of course you were never told Mum was pregnant when Dad died but she never knew" said Kiana sensing Mike's confusion. Mike decided to move on from asking about Kiana's mother to trying to find out more about the young girl that her father had held such high hopes for.

Dutchy was walking back to his cabin when he almost run smack bang into RO, he knew that Lieutenant Calvert would be the hot discussion during the evening board game but decided not to press RO about what was said, he knew some things were better left a secret. "Dutchy you should be aware that Swain and the others are talking about the situation between you and Lieutenant Calvert" this made Dutchy hot under the collar, "what situation" he said as he swung around to face RO trying to sound normal but anyone listening could tell he was annoyed. "Swain thinks you two know each other but 2Dads has got it in his head that you use to go out and their is wild rumours about how her and the CO know each other or supposedly" said RO. "You of all people know that their are some things that are better left being secret but I will tell you this, Kiana's father was killed on duty on the Canberra, practically every senior officer in the Navy knows her, as far as Kiana and I knowing each other is true but how we do is none of 2Dads or anyone else's business" said Dutchy raising his voice. With this he turned away and walked to his cabin he shared with Swain failing to notice a stunned Swain, Charge and Bird, 2Dads just stood their with his boyish grin on his face as he said "I told you their was something going on between Dutchy and Lieutenant Calvert and I think it's huge".

Mike having finished his conversation with Kiana had decided to retire to his cabin for the evening but couldn't get himself into a deep slumber instead he kept finding himself back on the Canberra with Jules reliving the attack that killed him. After a couple of hours of this he gave up, heading to the bridge he found Kate and Ryan on duty, "can't sleep" said Kate noticing him as he entered the bridge. "Is it that obvious, I don't think I'm going to get any sleep while she is onboard" said Mike quietly; "the rumour is you knew her father and that you were on the Canberra when he was killed" said Ryan turning to enter the conversation. "Her father took me under his wing when I was about your age, he was the XO on Hammersley when I first joined up, on the Fremantle version" he added for Ryan's benefit, "when I graduated from ADFA he had his CO put in a request for me to go to the Canberra where he was the Principal Warfare Officer and later the XO". "You served with him along time then" said Kate as she checked a blip that appeared on the radar "nothing to worry about" she added rejoining the group, "why don't you go and get something of Swain" she added noticing Mike was yawning his head of.

While Mike never liked to take things to help him sleep, he also knew Kate would check with Swain to see if he did see him. Leaving the bridge Mike quickly checked Swain's cabin but finding only Dutchy in their he headed to the ward room where much to his relief he found Kiana sleeping, "easy for some" he said quietly but loud enough to cause Swain to turn in his seat. "Not quiet sir, I've had to give her some sleeping tablets, what can I do for you" said Swain standing up, "have you got anymore of those sleeping tablets, can't sleep because my mind keeps drifting" said Mike. "Back to the time you were on the Canberra sir" said Swain retrieving the tablets from his medical cabinet, "I know you were serving with her father when he was killed". Looking confused for a moment possibly due to the lack of sleep "Bird" was all he could manage to say, "I'm afraid so sir" said Swain as he handed over the tablets to Mike before retrieving a bottle of water for him to wash the tablets down with. "Bird doesn't quiet know everything" said Mike after he had taken the tablets and went to leave the ward room, "I'm the one who got her father killed". Swain couldn't help but stare at Mike as he walked down the corridor of the ship.

Mike made his way back to his cabin and closed the door behind him, how was he going to sleep why she was onboard the ship. Lying back down on his rack he tried to go back to sleep, closing his eyes he found himself back on the deck of the Canberra. Walking towards the stern of the ship, he spotted the tall blonde Lieutenant Commander looking out towards the horizon, "problem Mike" said Jules turning to face Mike. "I was the reason you were killed" said Mike looking at Jules, "how was it your fault that I was killed you didn't pull the trigger" said Jules with the same boyish grin and laugh that Mike had come to know and respect. Mike was hesitant to answer Jules's remark, 'I was suppose to be on watch, I got distracted, I failed to see the boat approach, you pushed me out of the way and got hit" said Mike. Jules sighed as he turned back to look at the horizon before turning back to Mike, "I distracted you and their were other people on watch, and as far as pushing you out of the way, I'm sure you would do the same for any of your crew under your command, I don't blame you" replied Jules. Mike slowly opened his eyes and stared at the roof of his cabin, he knew Jules never blamed himself for what had happened to him, but why did Mike feel so guilty about what had happened.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (The Dream)

It had been just over five months since Lieutenant Calvert had been dropped of in Cairns and as far as Mike had known no one had been in contact with her with the exception of Dutchy, what was the connection between the two of them wondered Mike. While it had been true that Mike had seen something familiar in Dutchy when he first came onboard, he had soon pushed it to the back of his mind as he currently had two other things on it. Finding out Ryan was his son had been a big one, he had since been transferred to the Toowoomba and Kate's pregnancy and upcoming wedding to Jim Roth had been the other one. Mike stared at the computer screen and the email from Ryan but everything was becoming a blur and he decided to try for some much needed sleep.

Retreating to his rack he laid down and closed his eyes, he found himself walking along a river bank, walking a long a little bit he found a dark headed women in a cape kneeling beside the river washing navy cameos and a black crow sitting on her shoulder. "What are you doing" asked Mike as he knelt down beside her, he quickly guessed 10 jackets were sitting there beside the mysterious women. Looking through the jackets he spotted an army jacket among them, seeing the name Roth printed on it he glanced at the names on the other jackets Sayer, Calvert, Mears, Webb, Taylor, Tomaszweski, Lee, Hayden and White. "Who are you and what are you doing" asked Mike again, this time the women turned to face him, "you need to save them" said the women cryptically.

Disturbed by the dream Mike decided to head for the bridge, finding Dutchy, Swain and RO on duty Mike quickly settled himself in his chair, "problem sleeping again sir" asked Swain from the helm, he had known about Mike's cryptic dream, "It's a weird one" said Mike. "Sir I've got an urgent call from NAVCOM, its Commander White" said RO, "thanks RO, I'll take it in my cabin" said Mike turning to leave the bridge. Making his way to his cabin he wondered why she would be calling him, entering his cabin he sat back down at his desk and stared at the phone for a couple of seconds before picking it up, gut instinct told him it was bad news.

"Max, what's going on" asked Mike picking up the phone, he could already tell the she was upset about something, "Mike Ryan is missing, he was doing an EXPED with the Toowoomba crew, they're two days overdue" said Maxine barely able to control herself. He briefly cast his memory back to the EXPED Dutch had lead four months ago. "How many were involved and where were they" asked Mike trying to keep composed, "Cooper Island, there are nine Navy personel on the EXPED and a member of the SAS was overseeing their training" said Maxine. "Captain Roth" muttered Mike under his breath, "Mike I want you to lead the search" said Maxine as she hung up the phone.

Mike slowly walked to the bridge, walking up to the bridge he proceeded over to where RO was stationed and picked up the ship intercom, "call to hands, call to hands wakey wakey wakey". "Seems a bit harsh sir" said Dutchy laughing, "this is no laughing matter Bosun" snapped Mike. It took a few minutes for the crew to start filtering through onto the bridge, "we've got a situation on our hands" said Mike as the bridge crew were all assembled. The whole bridge crew were bleary eyed but were paying attention, "what's happened" sir asked Dutchy, after the way he had been snapped at he guessed it was serious. "An EXPED team of the Toowoomba is missing on Cooper Island, along with a member of the SAS" said Mike to the crew, "if they were on Cooper Island then they would almost have to be under the command of Lieutenant Calvert" said Dutchy. "Why do you say that" asked Charge with a yawn, "She's a qualified survivor instructor, and she has been camping on Cooper Island since she was six years old" said Dutchy, "that place is challenging at the best of times". "But who would have been the SAS member" asked Kate, "her husband Jarred is SAS, it could have been him or possibly Captain Roth, she likes to throw in suprises" said Dutchy. "I take it you know the island then" said Mike to Dutchy, "yes sir I trained there a couple of times, the island is prone to flooding and there is only one small channel to access to the island, only accessible to the RHIBS". "Okay" said Mike, "you are leading the team on this and I'm coming with you".


	6. Chapter 6

An Island adventure gone wrong

"Mike are you able to handle this" said Kate pulling him aside before he went to hop into one of the RHIBS that was off to the island. "I can hold it together but I don't know how much more Ryan can take, getting him on the Toowoomba took a lot of pull after this incident with GED Security" said Mike. "Kiana is an experienced officer, Dutchy said so himself" replied Kate, "well trained in combat survival" she added. "How does he know so much about her I wonder, first when we transported her to Cairns for medical treatment, then he kept in contact the whole time she was in Cairns" said Mike, "I checked both of their service records they were never on the same ship". "What about from their childhood, perhaps they grew up together" said Kate, "Dutchy grew up in the Hunter Valley, Kiana grew up on bases and in Tasmania after Jules died, Jules and Michelle had very few friends outside of Navy circles" said Mike. Almost as if he heard his name spoken Dutchy made his appearance on deck, "sir we are ready to go" said Dutchy.

The RHIB slowly snaked its way through the channel to Cooper Island, Mike noticed the whole time that Dutchy had his eyes firmly planted straight ahead. There was a slight bump as the RHIB hit the beach and the party slowly disembarked, looking around all Mike could see was rainforest. "It looks so peaceful and quiet" said Bird surveying the sights, "don't let the scenery fool you chicken legs, this place is extremely dangerous, poisonous snakes, insects, marine life, slippery sharp edges, narrow path's, steep cliff's" replied Dutchy. "So which way are we going oh wise master" said 2Dad's with a smile on his face, "just for that smart arse remark you are coming with me to Tuatara Caves which is about a 12km trek that way" replied Dutchy. "Sucked in mate" laughed Swain, "you're coming with me to Swaino" said Dutchy. "Sir if you, Charge and Bird head that way towards Dead Man's Point" said Dutchy indicating his way towards a path that lead of the beach, Mike didn't verbally reply but nodded his head in agreement. "What about me Dutchy" asked RO, "I need you to stay here and look after the RHIB and handle radio's as a relay point, the further apart we get the more static and interference, being a shorter distance will ensure a clearer line of communication" said Dutchy. The group proceeded to split up before Dutchy decided to add one more thing, "by the way any sign of rain though and you need to head to Tuatara as the island is prone to flooding".

"How much further is it" asked 2Dads with an annoying whine which was really starting to get on Dutchy's nerves, they had gone about 7km up towards the caves, "15 minute break then we continue on" said Dutchy as he continued to search the immediate area picking up something on the ground. "What makes you even sure they're up this way and they didn't head to the other place mate" said Swain stepping up behind Dutchy and offering him a bottle of water as 2Dads plonked down on a rock. "This" said Dutchy handing something to Swain, "it's Kiana's dogtags and these are Petty Officer Taylor's, there are also recent signs of a struggle in the area". "Shouldn't we call the CO and tell him what we found" asked 2Dads as Dutchy continued to survey the area, "we will be doing more than that, there is a storm coming in" said Dutchy looking at the sky.

"Romeo 82 to Charlie 82 over" come RO's voice over the radio causing the whole group to stop what they were doing, "come in RO" said Mike. "Radio message from Dutchy, they've found Lieutenant Calvert and Petty Officer Taylor's dogtags with signs of a recent struggle 7kms up the track to Tuatara, plus there is a storm coming in due to hit the island in three hours, requests that we all make our way to the caves" said RO. "Why would there have been a struggle here, it's nothing but tree's" said Charge looking around the area, "I don't know Charge but you remember what Dutchy said about the island being prone to flooding, we need to start heading to the caves" said Mike. The group turned around and quickly made their way back to the beach to head up to the caves.

Dutchy, Swain and 2Dads made their way to the start of the caves as the first spits of rain started, "how long do you reckon before the island starts to flood Dutchy" asked Swain as 2Dads brought up the rear of the group. "A couple of hours yet, probably 3" said Dutchy, "the low areas of the island will flood first, followed by Dead Man's Point and the low area of this track, the caves are the only area that doesn't flood". The group slowly made their way into the caves, before they heard a voice call out "Dutchy, 2Dads, Swain", the group looked around and saw Ryan standing there in the shadows, "everyone is this way" said Ryan as the rest of the group followed Ryan a little bit deeper into the caves. They eventually made their way to an open area where the rest of the team were hiding, Swain quickly counted the people in the immediate area, there were 10 all up including Ryan all with various injuries that had been treated to the best of someone's ability in the current situation. "Dutchy, Swain over here" came a familiar voice belonging to Captain Roth who had been kneeling down over someone. "What happened" asked Swain checking over the unconscious body with an obvious head lac, "we were ambushed by a guy, quiet possibly insane, he set booby traps all over the island and was going to shoot us, Killer got him with a bullet to the head". "What about your radio's and weapons" asked 2Dads joining the group, "he smashed them and took all our weapons, the only reason he didn't have Killer's was because she was scouting the area at the time" said Captain Roth. "What about the booby traps" asked Dutchy, "We've disarmed everyone we found" said Captain Roth, noticing Dutchy looking around the cave "she's over there mate, Plod's looking after her" said Captain Roth.

Dutchy made his way over to where Kiana was talking to Plod, "hey what happened to you" he asked Kiana noticing the cut on her face. "Bloody grenade booby trap knocked me down a ditch but I'm fine" said Kiana shifting her weight wincing as she done it. "You're not fine Killer, your knee is busted, and you've got abdominal bruising with a couple of cracked ribs your anything but fine" said Plod, Kiana's best mate Petty Officer Lukas Taylor with a smile on his face as he got up to leave. Turning to face Dutchy "I'm sure I can leave Killer in your capable hands" said Plod causing Killer to smirk "don't worry we always play nicely" she said poking her tongue out playfully at Dutchy.

Plod walked over to where Swain was talking to with Captain Roth, Buffer and Spider, Buffer had a broken arm from the scuffle which had been splinted, where Spider has only sustained a knock to the head, he quickly remembered Killer's comment that his head was full of rocks so it wasn't going to hurt him. "Are they going to play nicely" said Buff indicating his head towards where Dutchy and Killer were talking, "Believe it or not it is occasionally possible for them to play nicely sometimes and she is not in any condition to not play nicely with him, how's your arm anyway mate" asked Plod examining his handiwork splint. "Aching a little bit but nothing a few beers won't fix, I guess everyone has their secrets, so how are we getting out of here anyway" Buffer asked looking back at Swain. "I honestly don't know, there's a storm coming in anyway so the island will flood and we're waiting for the CO and his group to get here and what do you mean their secrets" asked Swain turning back to Buffer. Buffer, Spider, Captain Roth and Plod all looked at each other "I thought you would have known" said Buff looking at Swain.


	7. Chapter 7

Secrets revealed

The group from Cooper Island had been safely rescued from the island along with the body of the guy Lieutenant Calvert had shot and they were all comfortably settled on the Hammersley. Swain was busy treating the crew in austere and Bird was in the galley cooking up some gash for dinner, Kate had decided to take some time to talk to Dutchy who had taken some time to get some fresh air on the deck. "It's amazing how calm the sea can be straight after a storm" said Kate spotting the blonde buffer standing at the railing looking straight out at the horizon. Moving closely towards Dutchy she noticed a tear running down his face, "Dutchy are you okay" she said putting her hand on his shoulder. "Yes Mam, I'm fine" said Dutchy as he wiped his face clean, "it's just what happened back there on the island I don't know what I would have done if she had been killed" said Dutchy. "You mean Lieutenant Calvert, I have noticed that you call her Kiana, you really care for her" said Kate, "yes Mam but not in the way you think" said Dutchy, "you see she's my sister".

"I don't understand Dutchy, how can she be your sister" said Kate looking at her blonde buffer in shock. "How much do you know about the forced adoption policy that was in place in Queensland in the 1970's" asked Dutchy turning to look back at the sea, "very little I'm afraid" said Kate sensing this was something deeper then she expected. "I was one of the babies that was forcibly placed up for adoption, Michele was only 15 at the time and Jules was 17 and they were not married" said Dutchy briefly explaining the situation. "So you were adopted by the Mulholland's when you were born" asked Kate, "yes Mam, but they never kept it a secret that I was adopted and when I was 18 they let me see my birth certificate and meet my birth family" said Dutchy. "So you are quiet close, with the lot of them" said Kate, "sure Michelle is my second mum, Kiana and Bells are my little sister's, Jarred is my brother in law and Monique, Kiana and Jarred's daughter is my little niece" said Dutchy. "You were never angry at them" said Kate, "I've been angry about a lot of things throughout my life but I was never angry about that" said Dutchy.

"Why didn't you tell any of us this, it might have stopped all of the scuttlebutt that had been going around" asked Kate still surprised at the story. "Kiana has a lot of pressure placed on her because of who her father was, I never wanted that on my Naval career" said Dutchy, "everytime she receives a medal or commendation it is always about how proud her father would have been" he added. The two of them looked back out at the sea, Kate had never seen this sign of Dutchy before, "your need to protect me, it's more than what happened in the Gulf" said Kate. "Truth is before I came onboard the only other female boardo I knew was Kiana, she was recovering in hospital from being shot, abdominal injuries very similar to what had killed her father" said Dutchy. Kate noticed there was a black bird flying next to the boat, "interesting seeing a bird this far out to sea, particually not a bird that is a traditionally a sea bird" said Kate admiring the crow that had landed on the railing. Dutchy looked at the bird carefully before it flew of again.

"How's the patient" said Mike walking into the wardroom where Swain was checking over Kiana her face was stitched up and there was a blue leg brace on her right leg, "fine sir, just finishing up now" said Swain as he packed away the remainder of his medical gear, "give us a moment will you Swain" said Mike. Without saying another word Swain left the room and shut the door behind him, "I have something to talk to you about" said Mike, "I thought you would sir" said Kiana as Mike sat down next to the bed where she was sitting with her knee elevated. "This actually seems like a sense of deja-vu" said Kiana, "I really don't know how to tell you this Kiana but it's about your father, you see I was the one responsible for his death" said Mike. "I've read all the reports on the incident, the blame were placed solely on the guys in the boat" said Kiana.

"I still don't understand why you never cried about your father's death" said Mike, "simple I don't believe when a person dies that they a truly gone, their body may die but their life force and spirit lives on, occasionally they even enter another body" said Kiana. "And you have always believed that" said Mike looking confused, "that's right Mum and Dad are from the pagan religion and that is what I also believe in, and that is our belief in regard to death" said Kiana. Mike was slightly confused, this was one thing he never knew about Jules, "so what else do you believe in anything about dreams" asked Mike. "Dreams can convey hidden meanings and sometimes they can be used by spirits to communicate with us" said Kiana, "you've had something weird happen that you can't explain "she added. Mike told Kiana about the dream he had been having, in even more detail than he had told anyone else, something just made him trust her. "The dream is one of my favourite legends of Morrigan, the lady of Ford, it was one of Dad's to, he worshipped the deity Morrigan the Celtic goddess of war, death and fertility, the legend goes that Morrigan washes the clothing of those who are doomed to die in battle in the river Ford, the person about to die can see this" said Kiana. "What about the black crow" asked Mike, "this is the symbol of Morrigan, the scavenger animal often seen feasting on the bodies of dead animals" said Kiana, "but I don't think it was actually Morrigan in the dream, she wouldn't have told you to save us, I think it was actually Dad" said Kiana.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 (Home Again)

Hammersley pulled back into port with no incident, there were a few extra people in port to welcome them home, Kate noticed Knocker was there along with a guy in Army base uniform with a young girl hanging of him, Kiana's husband and daughter guessed Kate. Next to the man was a women with blonde hair dressed smartly dressed but looked like she knew exactly what she was doing on the dock. The first of the Toowoomba crew disembarked and were taken to the base medical facility to be checked over, Kiana was slowly being helped onto the deck Dutchy on one side of her and the Toowoomba coxswain, Plod she had heard him be called was on the other side of her. Ryan was also on the dock talking to Knocker, Kate was so engrossed in the situation that she didn't notice Buff come up behind her," hell of a situation we've been through in the last few days" he said. "Sure is, how's the arm going?" she asked eyeing the sling on the arm, "it's definitely broken, got to go and get x-rays and will be sometime of the Toowoomba" said Buff looking over the scene on the dock.

Dutchy, Kiana and Plod had made their way through the crowd to where Jarred was standing with Monnie there five year old daughter, Michelle their mother was also standing with them waiting, "Mummy" come the delighted squeal from the dark blonde headed girl who totally oblivious to her mums injuries wanted nothing more than a big cuddle which she had to settle for a kiss on the forehead once Jarred had picked her up. Putting down Monique he carefully but lovingly wrapped his arms around his wife causing Kate to look down at the ring Captain Roth had given her, she couldn't make her mind whether to accept his marriage proposal. Plod and Dutchy helped Kiana all the way to the car that Jarred had waiting in the car park, followed closely by Michelle and Monique. "Let me know what happens at the hospital" said Dutchy as Kiana was settled into the car; she was bypassing the base medical facility and heading straight for the local hospital where she already had an appointment with the head orthopaedics to assess the damage to her knee. "You can drop in tonight" said Jarred with his thick Irish accent, "I've got other plans but I'll pop by later though" said Dutchy before adding with a smirk "maybe, maybe not".

Dutchy's dinner date was cut short when Madeline had been called away on "business" so he decided to drop by the hospital to see his sister, Kiana was due to have surgery on her knee later that night to repair it but he should get there before she went in, the good news was there was no internal bleeding. Walking through the ward to her room he could hear the room before he found it, Buffer, Spider, Ryan and Plod were all in the room along with Jarred, Michelle and Monnie, "I thought you were supposed to be resting not having a party" said Dutchy as he walked into the room. Kiana laughed gently while wincing in pain, "I thought you had a dinner date" said Kiana her voice a little raspy, Dutchy couldn't help but smile, his sister was fighting with him so he knew she would be fine. "So who blew you off tonight, or don't tell me you just wanted to see your little sister" said Kiana with a weak smile, as if by automatic the group in the room sensed it was all their cue to leave. Buffer, who now had his arm in a cast finishing just under his shoulder, Spider and Ryan all went back to their hospital room they were sharing, Monnie, Plod and Michelle all went off in search of food and Jarred used the time to slip home and get a few things for Kiana and take Michelle and Monnie home before coming back to spend the night.

After everyone had left the room Dutchy was busy looking all around the room, "what do you want to talk to me about" said Kiana breaking the silence, "you could have been killed" was all Dutchy could seem to mumble. Kiana couldn't help but sigh, "I could have been but that is not what is bothering you is it" she said, "you know I hate it when your right" Dutchy replied causing Kiana to smirk. "It's this girl I'm seeing" said Dutchy opening up to his sister, "there is something unusual about what she does" he added. "Unusual in what way" asked Kiana who was suddenly paying attention, "she works in Intelligence but gut instinct is she is not being completely truthful" said Dutchy, "so what's her name" asked Kiana, in her line of work she had come across a few intelligence officers from ASIO, "Madeline" replied Dutchy. The colour suddenly drained from Kiana's face, "your gut instinct is correct and I wouldn't trust Madeline Cruise to look after a house plant let alone run intelligence operations, she's a two faced little…" said Kiana before she was interrupted by a couple of orderlies who had walked into the room. "They're ready for you in theatre" said one of the orderlies, "it's about time" said Kiana as the orderlies began prepping her bed for transport. "See you when you get out of there little sis" said Dutchy as he held his sisters hand before they wheeled her out of the room.

After Kiana had been taken to theatre Dutchy made his way down to the entrance of the hospital to get a brew when he saw Mike walk into the hospital, "sir" said Dutchy acknowledging his commanding officer "is there a problem". "No problem Dutchy, just here to see Ryan, have you seen him yet" asked Mike, "yes sir, he was talking to Kiana when I got here, he was pretty tired so he went back to his room" said Dutchy. "So your of home then" enquired Mike, "no sir, Kiana is having surgery and I promised her I would be here when she got out" said Dutchy grabbing his brew from the machine and finding himself a seat to sit down on for the night, Mike decided to follow his buffers example, but he also had an ulterior motive. "You and Kiana, the X said you have a pretty close relationship" said Mike heading straight to the point which Dutchy who was now sleep deprived and had no energy to argue decided to come right out with it, "she's my biological sister sir, there seems little point in denying it now". "Why would you deny it in the first place" asked Mike confused but then he clicked, "Julian Calvert is your….." added Mike, "is my father sir" said Dutchy finishing Mike's sentence.

"I understand now why you kept this a secret, but exactly how much did you know about your father" asked Mike, "Mum…..Michelle speaks of him all the time and I know Kiana is considered to be the mini version of him" said Dutchy with a smile, "but you're talking about when he died aren't you sir". Mike simply nodded his head as Dutchy continued to speak, "I never met my biological family until I was 18, it was about 6months after Julian had been killed, Mum was about due to give birth to Bell's" said Dutchy. "What about Kiana" asked Mike inquisitively, "she was struggling sir, she threw herself into her sport and school" said Dutchy, "she became a six sport state rep for Tasmania but she has never got over losing her father and sometimes something happens" he added. Dutchy decided to ask Mike something that he had wanted to for a long time, "I thought I was go to loose Kiana on the Island and I was wondering sir, when you lose someone that you're really close to do you ever get over it" he asked, Mike sat there and looked at Dutchy for a few minutes before answering his question. "Dutchy it has been 17 years since Julian was killed, and as your sister will probably agree to it still hurts, not as much it does ease over time but no you never do get completely over it" said Mike as he finished his brew and placed the empty cup in the bin and got up to leave. "You do know Kiana has never blamed you for what happened" said Dutchy causing Mike to turn back, "she told me" said Mike placing his hand on Dutchy's shoulder, "give your sister my best wishes when she comes out of surgery" he added as Dutchy watched him turn and finally walk out of the hospital.


End file.
